Korean Ruins Exploration
= Ruins Exploration = Please obtain a dragon heart to explore the ancient ruins hidden in the world! ??? Exploration remains a challenge in turn can be from one to five district areas. If you kill the final boss of each section, you can proceed to the next section. All battle in the ruins of the exploration will be conducted in silent battle, the battle can not be operated manually. Wounded Heroes are unable to participate during the day exploring the ruins. (Re-challenge or the next morning when 06 cigars injury information is initialized, you can try again.) One days and weeks initialization initialization is in progress. - Daily initialization AM injury information of heroes who participated in the 6:00 ruins exploration, challenge information is initialized every day You can proceed from one stage of the battle zone in the area that was previously conducted the day before. (If three zones is in progress initialized one days following the day progressed, the battle zone from two Phase 1 is in progress.) - Weekly initialization: Every Thursday morning, injuring information of heroes who participated in the expedition remains at 06, challenge information is initialized, compensation Treasure Box is also initialized will be able to obtain the new rewards. All information has been initialized will be able to fight the battle proceed from one zone Step 1. Exploration remains a challenge in turn can be from one to five district areas. If you kill the final boss of each section, you can proceed to the next section. All battle in the ruins of the exploration will be conducted in silent battle, the battle can not be operated manually. Wounded Heroes are unable to participate during the day exploring the ruins. (Re-challenge or the next morning when 06 cigars injury information is initialized, you can try again.) One days and weeks initialization initialization is in progress. - Daily initialization AM injury information of heroes who participated in the 6:00 ruins exploration, challenge information is initialized every day You can proceed from one stage of the battle zone in the area that was previously conducted the day before. (If three zones is in progress initialized one days following the day progressed, the battle zone from two Phase 1 is in progress.) - Weekly initialization: Every Thursday morning, injuring information of heroes who participated in the expedition remains at 06, challenge information is initialized, [Weekly compensation Treasure Box is also initialized will be able to obtain the new rewards. All information has been initialized will be able to fight the battle proceed from one zone Step 1. - Ruins exploration will not be available from 05 am to 07am. ??? 01 Favorites [the battle in the Menu Touch 02. Select the exploration, you can order from 1-1 to start the battle zone. ① You can select the area to explore. ② You can directly specify the ruins to start a fight. (You must complete the preceding first battle.) ③ in order to complete the battle haeyeo you can obtain appropriate compensation if you arrive in the daytime compensation treasure chest. - Weekly compensation treasure chest, you will receive a new, initialized at 06 am every Thursday. ④ the selected area continuously, proceed to Step 10. - When using the Rapid advances to 2X and fight the battle, you can sell the equipment acquired during the battle automatically. - If you suffer an injury, the hero of the expedition will be placed automatically at high attack power order. ⑤ using the Soul Gem treat the wounded hero today and to the new challenges in the fight. ⑥ You can check my rankings today. ⑦ or no longer participate hero, if you want to explore the shutdown button, you can choose to receive a [Dragon Heart compensation. - Even if you press the exit button exploration market after 06 am the next day is automatically completed processing the compensation will be paid. 03. Batch screen hero stance ① can be held to select a hero to place up to 5 people. ② high attack power in order to place the hero automatically. ③ You can set the aggressiveness want any heroic act first. ④ to display the dialog window. ⑤ to start exploration in the selected layout information. ⑥ Set the combined effect of a hero. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/book4490092/660106